Love, Happiness, Family and Miltary?
by Love-2-Write-0524
Summary: Mary Anne Elizabeth Vanderaa, is a normal girl to most, but what people do not know is that she is Mrs. Mary Anne Elizabeth Vanderaa-McBride, married to sergeant McBride, and niece to Master Sergeant Mack Gerhart.
1. Blurb

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own The Unit or any character you may recognize from TV shows or Movies. So Please do not sue me.

Blurb:

Mary Anne Vanderaa is your normal sixteen year old to most people but they are wrong. Mary Anne Elizabeth Vanderaa-McBride is anything but normal. Mary Anne fell in love at the age of 11, promised to at the age of 14, engaged at the age of 15, and married at the age of 16, and at the age of 17 gave birth to her daughter. Anything but normal, being married to a sergeant in the USA military and going to school in England, having 14 other siblings spread across the US and Canada, and having your uncle in charge of your husband. Yikes.


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot. So Please do not sue me.

Prologue:

November 24th 1995 – Sam McBride meets Mary Anne Vanderaa

A young four year old little girl was sitting outside watching her eight year old brother, his seven year old best friend, and two year old brother all playing with their trucks. She has brown long hair in pigtails with blue eyes with hint of green. Her eight year old brother has short dark brown hair and hazel eyes, his seven year old friend has short black hair and green eyes, and her two year old brother has red hair and blue eyes.

"Mary Anne come play with us," the seven year old calls.

"I'm good, Nick," the girl calls. Her name is Mary Anne Vanderaa.

"You, sure," the seven year says. His name is Nicholas 'Nick' Taylor.

"I'm positive," Mary Anne replies, as she see as new seven year old walks up with two adults.

They both look like Nick, she has his eyes but light chocolate brown hair, and he has his hair but hazel eyes.

"Hey Marymellon," the man says.

"Hi Don," Mary Anne replies.

"This is Nick's cousin Sam. Sam this is Mary Anne," the man says introducing the new seven year old. He had light brown hair and green eyes with a hint of blue. The man's name is Don Taylor.

"Where are the boys," the woman asks.

"In the yard Deb," Mary Anne replies.

"Okay, now I see them," the woman says. Her name is Deb Taylor.

"Well Sam you can hang out with Mary Anne or go play with the boys," Don says.

"I'll stay here Uncle Don," Sam says, as he grabs a step on the porch.

"Okay is your mom inside, or is she out back," Deb asks.

"She is out talking with Uncle Mack," Mary Anne says.

Don and Deb leave around the side of the house as Sam looks at Mary Anne curiously.

"Why are you not playing with the boys," Sam asks.

"I am waiting for my dad to come," Mary Anne says.

"Why are you waiting for him to come," Sam asks.

"He comes every other day to come and hang out with my brothers and I and today is the other day," Mary Anne says.

"Do you always wait for him on these steps," Sam asks.

"Yup, I even race home from school to meet him," Mary Anne says proudly but then frowns.

"What's wrong," Sam asks.

"He is usually here by now," Mary Anne says.

"How can you tell," Sam asks.

"He is usually always here by the time I come home but he was not here today, no one was," Mary Anne says.

"What do you mean no one was," Sam asks.

"If he is not here my aunt Tammy, or Uncle Scotty, or my grandma is. I wonder if he is okay," Mary Anne says.

"Why would he not be," Sam asks.

"I overheard my mom tell my uncle Mack that he was dead, but I do not know what that means," Mary Anne said.

"So you are going to sit here till he comes," Sam asks.

"I am going to wait till one of them comes, yes," Mary Anne says proudly.

"You could be waiting for a while," Sam says.

"Why, do you know what dead means," Mary Anne says as she spots a gold mustang coming up street.

"Mary Anne go get mom," the eight year old says.

"Got it Christopher," Mary Anne says as she watches the mustang.

"Now," the eight year old says. His name is Christopher Creighton.

Mary Anne races to the back to see her mom arguing with her uncle Mack, a buzzed cut light brunette with red hairs, Deb, and Don. "Mom, grandma is here," Mary Anne says.

The adults all look at her, "okay, why do you not go say 'hi'," her mother says.

"Okay," she says before racing off to the front. Mary Anne races to hug her grandmother.

"Nick, Sam, time to go," Do says, as the adults come to the front.

"Okay dad," Nick says.

"Okay Uncle Don," Sam says, as he, Nick, Deb, and Don leave.


	3. Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter I: Flashbacks**

July 11th 2002 – Tristan Dugrey-Vanderaa and Rory Gilmore Couple

"Mom, where is the phone," an eleven year old Mary Anne asks.

"Ask one of your brothers, where is your cell phone," her mother asks, to her daughter in the kitchen.

"Good idea thanks," Mary Anne says as she pulls her Sidekick out of her pocket.

"Who are you calling," her mother asks.

"Sam," Mary Anne says as she dials her best friend's number.

"Hey, what's up," Sam asks on the other line.

"Rory agreed to be Tristan's girlfriend is what," she says as she exits the kitchen.

"Tell me you are joking," Sam asks.

"Nope, I hear them talking last night."

"You do know that eavesdropping is wrong, right?"

"Fine I will not get anymore gossip for you."

"Scratch what I sad. Tell me everything."

November 22nd 2002 – Mary Anne Vanderaa and Sam McBride Couple

"Hello Cooper is Mary Anne available," a fourteen year old Sam asks Cooper Barett-Vanderaa.

"She is in her room, Sam," Cooper says pointing at the stairs.

"Thanks," Sam says racing up the stairs.

"No problem," Cooper says as he hears Sam knock on Mary Anne's door.

Sam slowly enters the room. He sees Mary Anne with a photo of everyone from last summer. It was the first summer that all 14 of her siblings had been there for. Mack had located all of them and brought them all home. "I bet I can make this day better," he says.

"How," she asks as she faces him sitting on her bed with her.

"Be my girlfriend," Sam says hold her hands and kisses her.

She broke off and asks, "Are you serious, cause Sam." He broke her off with a kiss. She broke off and says, "Yes."

He pulls her closer and kisses her again, wrapping his arms around her.

October 09th 2003 – Spike Hawkins-Vanderaa and Buffy Summers Couple

"Christopher get of the phone," a thirteen year old Mary Anne calls.

"Use your cell," Christopher calls back, as he knows she is calling Sam.

"Fine," she says as she picks up her cell and presses speed dial 1.

"Hey beautiful," Sam says is in a chipper mood.

"What is new across the world," Mary Anne asks as she knows he is attending boarding school in England.

"Boring, and the Vanderaa household," Sam says using his southern accent.

"Spike has a girlfriend," she says referring to the eldest Vanderaa at the age of 23 and lives in Sunnydale, California.

"Wow, what happened to Drusilla," Sam asks referring to her last girlfriend he had.

"Crazy hospital, new girl named Buffy Summers," she says.

"Wow that is scary; I thought she said she would never date him."

"Hey Rory said the same thing."

June 05th 2004 – Jason Teague-Vanderaa and Lana Lang Couple

"Use your cell before you even ask," Christopher calls.

"Fine," replies a fourteen year old Mary Anne says with her cell in hand, and dials.

"Hey you have reached Sam leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can," Sam's voice says on his voicemail.

"Hey it's Mary Anne and I know you are probably studying but you said to call when another sibling gets together so it is Jason, he met Lana Lang on a street in Paris. He said something about love at first crash. I have no clue what that means but hey who knows. So the eldest, third eldest, eight eldest and myself are the only ones that are no longer on the market. I seriously thought it would be someone else but he who knows. So I guess I will talk to you tomorrow or whenever you are free and by the way, I love you. I know but I had to say it, so bye," she says as she hangs up her phone.

June 09th 2004 – Riven Synder-Vanderaa and Musa Ceaser Couple

"Hey you have reached Sam leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can," Sam's voice says on his voicemail.

"Hey it's me again and I know you are studying but Riven is now dating Musa Ceaser, so I told you and now you know and I thought I would warn you that something is up with Nick. I have no clue if it is about Don and Deb fighting or not. I know we had plans but Mack called and wants me to hang out with him, but I can try to get out of the plans but you have to warn me before next week. Jason also wanted to know if we wanted to go to Paris. Spike also offered California, and Riven is offering North Carolina, so I need to know. So I guess that is all that is new so I will talk to you when I talk to you. I love you and I mean that. I have been, since that faithful day and I know I should not be leaving this on your machine but I am. Talk you when I talk you," she says before hanging up her phone.

September 01st 2004 – Mary Anne Enters English Boarding School England

"Cooper how did you talk me into coming here," Mary Anne asks as she enters St. Alex's Boarding School.

"Seeing Sam daily," Cooper says as he walks over to the registration table to sign in.

"Why do I have fall for that," Mary Anne curses.

"You love me that is why you fall for that," Sam says as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"That means you can not blame me," Cooper says as the three sign in to their dorms.

"Plus boarding school is not as bad as people say it is," Sam says.

"No parents," they both say.

"Your point I get along with my mom," she says.

"No curfew, no chores, and no brothers," Cooper says.

"Plus you have me everyday," Sam adds.

September 08 2004 – Sammy Winchester and Jessie McJaggers Couple

"Save me, Dean is trying to kill me," Mary Anne's phone calls.

"Do not answer it," Sam says from underneath her as she is straddling his lap in his dorm room.

"I have to," she says sliding open her phone, "hi Sammy."

"Guess what," Sammy says happily.

"Dean is trying to kill you for scratching his car,": Mary Anne says.

"No, I have a girlfriend," Sammy says happily.

"You actually found a girl that is interested in you, wow Sammy that is amazing," Mary Anne says as Sam starts laughing.

"Tell Sam to shut it before I kick his ass," Sammy says.

"You kick his ass and I well kick yours," she says giving Sam the shut up sign.

"I would like to see you try," Sammy says.

"I will get Jason to do it, or Spike," she says.

"Not fair," Sammy says, before Sam hangs up her phone.

May 22nd 2005 – Sam Promises to Marry Mary Anne

"Mary Anne come one let's go see London St. James' Park," Sam says as he sits on her bed.

"Why is it so important," Mary Anne says looking over her geography textbook.

"Because you need to get out and relax a bit, so let's go and I will let you study when we get back."

"Fine let's go, I still do not know why you are so insisting?"

"Studying will make you go crazy," Sam says as they exit her room.

"Fine," Mary Anne says as they walk to the park hand-in-hand.

"Tell me this is not better that your dorm room," Sam asks as they sit on a bench with her left hand and in his lap.

"You win this round," she says, then adds, "What the hell," as she looks at her left hand to see a silver band with a small diamond circle, turquoise small heart, a large Amethyst heart, a turquoise small heart and another small diamond circle.

"I Samuel Simmons McBride promise to marry you," Sam says.

"And I Mary Anne Elizabeth Vanderaa promise to accept," she says before kissing him passionately.

November 05th 2005 – Alex Karev-Vanderaa and Isobel Stevens Couple

"Studying, going to be able to cut people up," a fourteen year old Mary Anne cell's phone rings as she picks up her phone.

"Do not answer that," a seventeen year old Sam says. Mary Anne slides it open, the re-takes her spot on Sam's lap.

"Hi Alex," Mary Anne says as Sam pouts but still places his hands on her hips.

"Guess what," Alex asks over the phone sounding giddy.

"You finally passed your bar," Mary Anne says as Sam laughs.

"Not only that, but Izzie agreed to be my girlfriend," Alex adds.

"Wait, Dr. Supermodel actually said yes," Mary Anne says, as she gasps as Sam's hands start playing with her waist band of her skirt.

"Yes she did, and do tell Sam to move his hands before I send Dean his way," Alex says knowing Sam was there.

"I would have to call him then since I'm in my dorm room studying for my Latin test tomorrow," Mary Anne says giving Sam a stern look.

"Yeah right, and I'm a master surgeon," Alex says as Mary Anne hangs up.

December 17th 2005 – Christopher Creighton and Emily Thomas Couple

"It is so good to be home," Mary Anne says exiting the gate at the Windsor Airport.

"Well I guess my little sister took up talking to herself," an eighteen year old Christopher says with a blonde girl by his side.

"No, I'm on the overjoyed feeling that I am home, and who is this," Mary Anne asks.

"Sorry, Emily Thomas, my lovely girlfriend, meet my little sister Mary Anne Vanderaa," Christopher says.

"Hi," Emily says as she shakes Mary Anne's hand.

"Hi, so are you only picking up me and Cooper," Mary Anne asks after Emily lets go of her hand.

"No Jason, Jules, Brad and you two, the rest arrive within the last two weeks. Where is Sam?"

"Oh, back in Alabama, he said he should be here before New Years that his parents wanted him to come home, much to his displeasure."


	4. Eventful Year

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter II: Eventful Year**

January 22nd 2006 – Sam Proposes

"Mary Anne come on let's get out of here," says a seventeen year old Sam.

"I would love to but I have to study for these evil things known as midterms and so do you," replies a fourteen year old Mary Anne typing furiously.

"Let's go to St. James," Sam suggests.

"Fine, only because I know this is the only way you will let me go back to studying," Mary Anne replies as they leave.

They walk hand in had through St. James' Park till they hit their bench.

Mary Anne sits down and Sam kneels down on one keen. Mary Anne's mouth hangs wide open.

"Mary Anne Elizabeth Vanderaa, over eight months ago I promised you would become my future wife and now I am taking the next step. Mary Anne Elizabeth Vanderaa will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Samuel Simmons McBride," Sam says holding a gold band with three purple stones with crystals rings surrounding them.

"Yes I will honor you by becoming Mrs. Samuel Simmons McBride," Mary Anne says as Sam slips the ring on before kissing her passionately.

June 02nd 2006 – Dean Winchester-Vanderaa and Joanna Beth Harvelle Couple

"Sam, we can not do that right now," a fifteen year old Mary Anne says as Sam plays with her skirt hem.

"Why not, we can study later and I know you want me," Sam says unbuttoning her skirt, now eighteen.

"What is wrong with an old style Impala," Mary Anne's laptop shouts.

"Hey Dean, what's up," Mary Anne says turning her head to see her brother in an open video conversation. Dean has black hair, blue eyes, and is tall, and slender.

"Nothing, just arguing with Jo," Dean says.

"You mean your new girlfriend," Mary Anne says as she gasps as Sam hands went into her panties.

"How did you know? Sam, you better get your hands in the air now," Dean growls angrily.

"Sammy had a big mouth," Mary Anne says as she gasps again as Sam fingers slipped inside of her folds.

"Well I guess I have two Sam to kill," Dean snarls.

"Dean I'll talk to you later," Mary Anne says closing the top of her laptop.

"Was that hard," Sam says slipping a finger into her.

"Yes, he is going to kill you," Mary Anne says.

June 11th 2006 – Copper Barrett-Vanderaa and Maxie Jones Couple

"Oh my god," Cooper shouts as he enters Mary Anne's dorm room without knocking. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, and is medium height and build.

"Oh crap," Sam and Mary Anne groan.

"Five minutes," Copper says leaving.

"I told you to lock the door," Mary Anne says as Sam removes himself from her.

"I thought I did," Sam retorts getting dressed quickly.

"Well you did not, wait till I tell mom," Cooper says.

"What is mom going to do," Mary Anne says sitting down in Sam's lap.

"Make you two break up," Cooper says in a duh tone.

"Whatever you say, what would you like," Sam says.

"Besides you to stop sleeping with my sister, I wanted to tell you both I have a new girlfriend," Copper says.

"Who is the unlucky lady," Mary Anne says.

"Maxie Jones is the lucky lady," Cooper says.

"Wow, if you handle her police commissioner step-father and secret agent father have fun," Mary Anne says.

"Her what," Cooper says.

"Her police commissioner step-father and secret agent father," Sam says.

October 04th 2006 – Juliana Callagan-Vanderaa and Samuel Brodnick Couple

"Sam I have to go or else I am going to be later for practice," Mary Anne says as she tries to escape her boyfriend's clutches.

"So stay here instead," Sam says pulling her closer.

"We negotiate, not murder," her cell phone rings.

Mary Anne makes a dive for it as does Sam. Mary Anne slides it open.

"HE KISSED ME," a frantic Jules screams.

"So go out with him," Mary Anne says.

"The 'No Dating Team Members Rule'," Jules says.

"A Vanderaa shall not negotiate family, friends, and love," Mary Anne says.

"I know that but what am I going to do," Jules says.

"Switch to Roli's team and date him, no matter you probably only needed the first part."

"How did you guess?"

"I know you better than sometimes you think I do."

"Shouldn't you be at practice?"

"Tell that to Sam."

"Oh my god, we are both with guys name Sam."

October 06th 2006 – Oliver Queen-Vanderaa and Lois Lane Couple

"Oliver hey," Mary Anne says surprised and embarrassed. She was standing outside of her dorm room with Sam's hands all over her.

"Hey, am I interrupting," Oliver asks looking at the two of them. Oliver has dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and is tall, and is medium build.

"No not at all," Sam says.

"Come on in," Mary Anne says as she let's the three of them into her dorm room.

"I thought you were moving out of the dorms," Oliver asks.

"I am just not until January," Mary Anne says as she grabs a seat on her bean bag.

"So, do you remember that lovely lady who thought I was a courier boy," Oliver asks.

"Lois Lane, friend of Lana Lang, on the team of Mayor Kent, and a report for the Daily Planet," Mary Anne asks.

"Yes," Oliver says shaking her head a bit confused on how she knew all of this.

"What about her," Sam asks.

"She agreed to be my girlfriend," Oliver says.

"Congratulations, three to go," Mary Anne says.

November 17th 2006 – Jason Hogart-Creighton and Manny Santos Couple

"Jay calm down. Are you on drugs? You know I will call Jules right," Mary Anne says as Jay appears on her computer screen.

"No I am clean. Remember how I told you I would probably never find another girl like Alex," Jay says in a hyper giddy state. Jay has dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and is tall, and is medium build.

"Yes I do, did you find someone," Mary Anne asks.

"Manny Santos," Jay says.

"Did you ask her out," Mary Anne asks.

"Better I asked her to be my girlfriend," Jay says.

"Congrats, two to go," Mary Anne says.

"Sorry I'm later, but I did pick up Chinese," Sam says entering the room.

"What is Sam doing in your dorm room," Jay asks.

"Hey," Mary Anne says as Sam kisses her hello.

"Hello, I'm still here," Jay says.

"Sorry, Jay have to go and by the way we are not in my dorm room," Mary Anne says.

December 10th 2006 – Brad Rigby-Vanderaa and Kelly Collins Couple

"Let me guess, Kelly agreed to be your girlfriend," Mary Anne says as a giddy Brad appears in a video conversation.

"How did you guess," Brad asks. Brad has blonde hair, blue eyes, is medium height and build.

"You are one of the final two who are not dating someone," Mary Anne replies.

"Who is the other one? Dean," Brad jokes.

"Nope Teddy, Dead has been dating since June," Mary Anne says.

"What, who, how," Brad asks.

"I picked up pizza," Sam says entering his, soon to be their, apartment.

"Thank you," Mary Anne says kissing him.

"Hello, back to Dean," Brad says.

"Joanna Beth Harvelle, and call Sammy if you want details," Mary Anne says.

"Wait he did not know," Sam says laughing.

"Ha ha and how did you find out," Brad asks not seeing the humor.

"Dean was interrupting our studying time, when I found out," Sam says.

Mary Anne bursts out into laughter.

December 17th 2006 – Teddy Vanderaa and Bianca Greywall Couple

"Happy to be home," Mary Anne asks, as they walk out into the Windsor Airport.

"This is so much better than being in Alabama," Sam replies.

"There you two are," Teddy says. Teddy has red hair, blue eyes, is medium height and chunky build.

"Hey, happy I'm home," Mary Anne asks.

"No, can not wait to ship you back on that plane," Teddy jokes.

"Teddy that is not nice," a girl with brown curly hair and blue eyes says.

"It's nice to see you again Bianca," Mary Anne says hugging the younger girl.

"You two," Bianca says.

"Sorry, Sam meet my girlfriend Bianca, Bianca meet Mary Anne's fiancé Sam," Teddy says.

"Hey," they both say.

"Who are we waiting for," Mary Anne says.

"Spike and Buffy, Jason and Lana, Jules and Samuel, Sammy and Jess, and Jay and Manny," Teddy says as they walk over to Chris and Emily.

"Show time," Sam whisper


	5. Preparing Part 1 January

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own The Unit or any character you may recognize from TV shows or Movies. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter III: Preparing part 1 January**

"Remind me again why I signed up for a year of college," Sam asks as they are trying to study for his exams and her midterms.

"You wanted something to fall back on when you got out of the military and you wanted to be with me for a year and semester," Mary Anne replies sweetly.

"Of course, I fall for a smart ass," Sam says jokingly.

"You are so lucky I love you," Mary Anne replies as she adds a passionate kiss to emphasis her point.

"Yes I am," Sam says pulling her on to his lap.

"How about you remind me again why I love you," Mary Anne whispers on to his lips.

"Are you sure, because I thought you had swim practice in an hour," Sam says lowly as Mary Anne's hands began to play with the hem of his blue jeans.

"Nope, practice was cancelled but if you would rather study then I could always," she began but was interrupted by Sam.

"You should know me better than that. I just wanted to make sure we had time for what I was thinking that was all," Sam says rolling them over, so they were now vertically lying down the couch with Sam on top of her.

"And what is your plan," Mary Anne says pulling up his shirt and over his head.

"You'll have to wait and see," Sam says huskily in her ear, before he slides his hands down and underneath her simple t-shirt.

"I hate it when you say that," Mary Anne says as Sam slowly peels away her shirt adding open mouth kisses all over the freshly exposed skin.

"I know," Sam mumbles on to her skin as he continues his torture.

Mary Anne moans as Sam plays with her breasts before removing her shirt and attaching his lips to her collarbone.

Mary Anne slowly allows her hands to run down his torso before reaching his jeans, and unbuttoning them. Sam hands stopped Mary Anne's from going and further.

Mary Anne looks at Sam strangely before he places a sweet and tender kiss on her lips, and allowing his hands to run over her body.

Sam pulls away from the kiss before placing kisses down her torso to where he hits the waist band of her jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped, and pushes them down her hips and off of her before placing open mouthed kisses up her leg over her thigh avoiding the one spot she wanted and going back down the other leg.

"Sam, why are do you insist on teasing me," Mary Anne says raspy as Sam kisses up her torso.

"I have no clue what you are talking about," Sam mumbles on to her skin.

"You know every time you do this someone appears or calls or starts a video conversation," Mary Anne points out.

"Not all the time," Sam murmurs continuing his way up.

"During study hours yes," Mary Anne retorts before adding at pant at the end.

"Well then let's see if that happens this time," Sam says before placing his lips on her kissing her compassionately.

"The P.I. Business is not it's all cracked up to be," Mary Anne's cell phone rang. Mary Anne moved to answer it.

"Don't answer it, he probably thinks you have practice," Sam whispers on to her lips.

"No he thinks I'm on my way to practice and have to, it might be something important," Mary Anne replies slightly pushing him so she is now straddling him.

She grabs her cell phone off of the coffee table and answers it, "hey Spike."

"Hey, you busy," Sam asks, not sure if she was getting ready for practice or not.

"No I have a few minutes before I have to be in the pool," Mary Anne says trying to hold back a groan as Sam unclasped her bra.

"Okay, I need you to help me pick out a gift for Buffy's birthday," Spike says.

"You have been dating her for a little over a three years and you do not know what to get her," Mary Anne says, still holding back a groan as Sam's hands are playing with her nipples.

"I am out of ideas," Spike explains.

"Spike give me a minute, okay I have the perfect thing, I just need a better reception," Mary Anne says getting off of Sam, making him groan in a lost of contact.

"Sure," Spike says.

Mary Anne moves into their bedroom and pulls out a thumb drive with a label of Spike and goes back.

"Okay that's better, are you by your computer," Mary Anne asks sitting in front of her laptop.

"Yeah why," Spike asks now confused.

"I am going to send you an e-mail with three ideas and you can pick," Mary Anne says as she prepares the e-mail.

"You are the best, you know that," Spike says.

"I know and you are welcome and your e-mail has been sent," Mary Anne says hitting the send button.

"Thanks bye," Spike says.

"No problem bye," Mary Anne says hanging up her phone and closing the lid of her laptop and places the phone and thumb drive on top of it.

"God, I so hate the fact you have so many siblings," Sam groans.

"You just hate them when they are getting in your way of getting laid," Mary Anne says as she pulls down her panties.

"That could have so truth," Sam says lowly as Mary Anne walks over to him.

"Well you better get used to sharing me because Alex is going to be calling for help, and Brad's and Sammy's birthdays are this month. So you can share me or you will not get laid till your birthday, do we understand each other," Mary Anne asks as she is removing Sam's jeans.

"Yes, we so do," Sam says before standing up and pulling her close and placing a passionate kiss on her lips.

Mary Anne feels herself being walked backwards as Sam pins her against the wall causing her to jump a bit at his fierceness. Sam cups her ass causing her to rise and wrap her legs around his waist. Sam's lips leave hers and start their way down the column of her neck and crook, where he nips and licks, leaving a mark before he moves his mouth along.

Mary Anne can tell that Sam is getting desperate but she placed a rule many, many moons ago, that she was not going to have sex unless they were in a bed or on the couch. Sam sometimes hated the rule but he understood it, it was more intimate for them, more special, cause then they could spoon and cuddle afterward.

"Sam if you want this to go any further than we have to move," Mary Anne whispers into his ear before nibbling on it.

Sam gets the message and steers them towards their bedroom. Sam gently places Mary Anne on the bed before climbing on top of her. Mary Anne attempts to she Sam's boxers but Sam stops her.

"Someone really wants to get to the main act," Sam whispers into her ear before nibbling on it.

Mary Anne was just about to respond when Sam places a finger into her folds and attached his mouth to her left breast. Mary Anne arched her back in an attempt to get Sam to move forward, but all he did was use his free hand to push her hips back on to the bed before moving on to the right breast.

"Sam, come on, I know you love your foreplay but this is getting ridiculous," Mary Anne remarks, knowing this was Sam's way of punishing her for answering her phone.

Sam loved the way that he could get her all horny. It was a punishment because this was not who his girlfriend was, even when they had started with hand sex, then moved to oral, and eventually to intercourse. Sam had always been able to get her up like this and he did always hate to be disturbed.

"You and I both know this is not foreplay," Sam says lowly before moving to the other crook.

"Sam, I am sorry but I had to, okay ever since my grandmother told me about my great-grandmother I have to," Mary Anne says livid as she pushed Sam off of her, causing him to fall next to her on the bed as she got off of it and headed to the bathroom.

'So that is why Betty called,' Sam thought as he remembered that her grandmother called a few days after they got home. He forgot to ask why after she said it was nothing and he knew she was lying.

Sam got up and followed her into the bathroom, where she sat on the edge of the bath, waiting for the water to fill in the tub. This is what she did when she was upset, or she was angry, or they got into a fight. She had her back to him. Sam walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders as he say on the edge next to her.

"You want to tell me what's going on," Sam asks as he lets his hands fall to her waist as he places his head on her shoulders.

"It's nothing," Mary Anne says coldly.

"Last time I didn't push it but now I am; what's going on," Sam says.

"Like I said it's nothing," Mary Anne replies adding in her bath salts and oils.

"You know and I know you are lying, so please tell me," Sam pleads.

"Sam I do not ever know, what is going on, so how am I supposed to tell you," Mary Anne admits melancholy.

"So tell what you do know," Sam encourages.

"That she has been having heart problems," Mary Anne says before she turns off the water, and Sam let's her waist go as she slips into the tub.

"Okay, you know you relax her, and I'll go make dinner," Sam suggests as he stands up.

"You sure," Mary Anne says looking up at him.

"Positive, now how about Greek Salad, carrots and coconut, pork and cashew stir-fry, toffee fruit kabobs, and coconut fruit smoothies," Sam suggests.

"Perfect," Mary Anne says kissing him lightly before he leaves the bathroom.

An hour later Mary Anne walks out of the bathroom in a giant fluffy purple towel. She was about to go get changed when her nose decided to take to her to the kitchen instead. There she saw her loveable fiancé cooking away in a pair of sweat pants and a wife beater.

Sam could tell that she was watching him she always did.

"You know you should probably go get change dinner should be done in about five minutes," he said with his back still to her.

"How did you do that," Mary Anne asks as she watches the edges of his mouth smirked up as she moves closer.

"My own secret," he replies evasively.

"Okay fine," she replies before placing a kiss on his shoulder and then returning to the bedroom.

'How the hell did she do that,' Sam thought as he finishes dinner.

'I guess I should give him a treat later,' Mary Anne thought as she looks over her wardrobe choices. She decides to throw on a pair of lacy panties, and one of her brother's large t-shirt, she tends to steals one of Jay's t-shirts that her makes, this one read 'You better watch out, I bite.' Jay never did care as long as she left him a note or e-mail that told him, when he went through his t-shirts.

"You coming," Sam calls, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Yeah," she says as she walks out of the bedroom and into the dinning room. She takes a seat.

"So I never did get a change to ask you why Alex was going to be calling for help," Sam says as he passes her the salad.

"Izzie's birthday is on the thirteenth," Mary Anne replies as she places the salad on her plate.

"Let me guess your brother has no clue what to get her," Sam questions.

"I'm not sure, he was good last year. Let's see how he does this year, but I always like to be safe," Mary Anne says.

"I guess, now January is the busiest month for birthday advice," Sam points out.

"I know but luckily coop and Lissy are the only ones in August," Mary Anne adds.

"You never know, maybe Tristan will asks Rory to marry him," Sam comments.

"I think he is still mad that you stole his thunder last year," Mary Anne replies.

"What can I say, I have the most amazing girl and I wanted to make it known to the world that nobody was taking her away," Sam says as he passes her the carrots and coconut.

"No, I think they are still shock that the second youngest is engaged and will probably be married before the rest of them. Plus six of them do not ever have a relationship that is over a year, hell only Coop and Dean have a relationship that has been over six months," Mary Anne rants, passing Sam the pork and cashew stir-fry.

"Good point. So how are the plans coming along, because you know how impatient I can be," Sam says.

"Unless you are foreplay, teasing, or punishing," Mary Anne comments.

"Okay back to main point," Sam says blushing.

"I promise by this time next year we will be married," Mary Anne says.

"Good," Sam says.

They finished their dinner before taking their activities into another room.

Alex had ended up calling Mary Anne for help in which she granted. Both Brad and Sammy loved their presents. All birthdays went splendidly, and happily.

Mary Anne passed her mid terms with flying colors, as did Sam with his exams. A new month had come and gone. Next month, let's see what it brings.


	6. Preparing Part 2 Febuary

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own The Unit or any character you may recognize from TV shows or Movies. So Please do not sue me.

AN: The pudding scene was inspired by this fanfic I read for CSI: NY with Danny and Lindsay. Warning this chapter contains a lot of sexual references.

**Chapter IV: Preparing part 2 February**

February started the same as January with a sibling calling for help. Jay had no clue what to get his girlfriend for her birthday, and Jay, Dean, Jules, Coop, Brad and Teddy really needed a plan for Valentine's Day. Others called to but they were not is as much as those six. Mary Anne had had a perfect idea for the holiday but Sam beat her to it. So now she was going to pull if off for his nineteenth birthday. So now on with February 23rd.

Mary Anne quietly unlatched her fiancé's arms from around her and got out of bed. She threw on her panties and his shirt and headed to the kitchen.

'Okay for today's breakfast it is going to be breakfast Quesadillas and pancakes with Banana Orange milkshake,' Mary Anne thought as she starts to prepare breakfast.

Sam wakes up forty-five minutes later and groans as he tries to encircle his arms around his fiancée's waist but she's not there. Just as he sits up he watches as she enters the room with tray in hand.

"Morning," Sam grumbles as Mary Anne walks over to him.

"Sorry but I had to make my favorite fiancé, his favorite breaks for his birthday," Mary Anne says as she places the tray in front of him.

"Don't worry you're forgiven," Sam says as she leans against him after she climbed into bed.

"Good, and do not worry I have the phones blocked from all calls coming from Alabama, till tomorrow," she says placing a kiss on his cheek.

"How did you do that," Sam says while finishing his breakfast, as she got up and out of bed.

"Oliver and I took your cell phone," Mary Anne says before exiting the bedroom.

"Okay, now what are you planning," Sam says as she reenters with a covered tray.

"You'll see," she says taking his tray, and exiting the room.

A few minutes later she comes back, now in her fluffy purple bathrobe. Sam relaxes as she mind wondered, 'what is she hiding? More importantly what is she planning?' He watches as she moves around the room shutting the curtains, unplugging the phone, turning off both their laptops and her cell phone, and locked the bedroom door.

'Okay she is going to kill me or she just really does not want to be disturbed. Which is odd she always has her phone on,' Sam thought.

Mary Anne picks up her tray off the dresser and places it on a pop up table before shedding her robe and throwing it beside him. There standing in all her glory was his girlfriend wearing a skimpy red lace bra, and a skimpy black thong. She pulled the covers off of him and straddled his lap.

Sam let his hands run over body as Mary Anne was kissing him passionately. Sam felt his hands come up and cup her face but as he was about to turn them over, he felt something cool on his wrist. When he broke the kiss he turned his head and saw that his fiancée had handcuffed him to the bed.

"Mar what are you doing," Sam asks.

"You remember when we were talking on Valentine's Day about the number of fantasies we had, well let's just say this birthday has rules," Mary Anne says malevolently.

"Okay but if we are going to do this then we definitely need to go buy a few boxes of condoms," Sam says.

"Already ahead of you and bought them. Now may I go over the rules," Mary Anne says as she places her hands on the edge of the waist band of his boxers.

Sam nods he's waiting patiently.

"Rule One: no leaving the apartment. Rule Two: no hand sex, teasing yes. Rule Three: No condom, no intercourse. Rule Four: For today only the sex must happen on a bed or the couch rule is gone. Rule Five: Meal times are only times no sex, what so ever. Rule Six: Shower sex is allowed and there are condoms there. Rule Seven: Once clothes are shed they stay off. Most importantly Rule Eight: No contact with the outside world. All fantasies are allowed, condoms are spread throughout the apartment, and happy birthday," Mary Anne says as she kisses down his torso till she pulls his boxers down and off of him.

Mary Anne kisses him on either one of his thighs and all around the shaft of his member. She laps up the pre-cum that has come up already, before plunging her mouth down on to his erect member. She let's her tongue slide up and down while her hands massages his balls.

Sam groans as Mary Anne keeps applying the same treatment over and over again.

"Mar you really need to stop before I go off," Sam groans as he begins thrusting into her mouth.

Mary Anne just massages his balls tougher and removes her mouth and just start to flick the tip as she can feel him start to convulse, she plunges back down on to him.

Within minutes she hears, "Marrry Annne," from Sam, as she spills his load into her mouth in which she swallows.

Mary Anne gets up and licks her lips, before moving to the tray, she turns her head over her shoulder to see Sam still hyped up off of his release. Mary Anne lifts off the lid and grabs a pink rubber bowl full of chocolate pudding. She dips her finger into it before licking it off, checking the temperature before moving back to Sam.

She places the bowl on the side table before moving back over to the closet and picked up a box. She withdrew three brand new paintbrushes from the box.

Mary Anne walks back over to the bed and dips a paintbrush into the chocolate pudding.

"Okay so today you will be covered in Chocolate, Vanilla, and Butterscotch pudding. Now if you play nice I am pretty sure that you get three more rounds of oral before you can have your shower sex fantasy," Mary Anne says as Sam looks on in awe.

Most people would have thought it was insane for one guy to go maybe two, three hours for four erections, but Sam was trying to do it in an hour and forty-five minutes. All he had to do was look at his sexy fiancée and he was good to go.

Sam felt the temperature change as Mary Anne started with the pudding. First she covered his neck then his shoulders, torso, and arms, followed by legs and cock. The final place she place remaining pudding was on his face.

"Okay now I only think that it is fair that you have been naked, so how about I follow your suit," Mary Anne says.

"You definitely would not want to get that pretty outfit covered in pudding, would you," Sam says.

"I guess your right," Mary Anne says as she shimmied out of her panties and unclasped her bra and tossed both of them towards the closet. She then moved over to Sam's left side and started to lick away all of the chocolate pudding. She went down his arm, down his neck, down his torso, and down his leg. She then did the same thing to his right side and the middle before sitting on his chest.

She licked her way under his chin, up his cheeks, across his forehead, and then his chin, she stayed for a few minutes passionately kissing him before going for the main course chocolate and Sam.

Mary Anne repeated her motions of her oral sex; she did the same thing with both the vanilla and butterscotch pudding. Two hours had come and gone. Now she finishes her final oral before sitting on his chest, looking pleased at herself.

"Oh my God, I can not believe we just did that," Sam says.

"No you mean you can not believe you just release four releases in two hours," Mary Anne corrects as she grabs her robe and brings out the keys.

"Seriously you said fantasies and I never thought that you would allow me to have this, God. So are you telling me; that today is just going to be filled with things around sex," Sam asks.

"What can I say," Mary Anne innocently.

"You know what I mean, Quesadillas in shape of breasts, pancakes as penises. You are actually giving me my fantasy sex house, aren't you," Sam asks.

"Yes I am, it was the only thing I could think of, plus after all the sex we have, we can recover tomorrow," Mary Anne replies.

"You know this is best birthday ever. So what does our day have planned," Sam says as he rolls his hips.

"Let's see half hour shower, followed by two m-rated movies, with probably a few rounds, followed by half hour for lunch. Then we have Twister, followed by my pudding torture, followed by shower, followed by a movie, a fifteen minute snack break. Then we follow that by teasing for you, another round of Twister, and a special treat for you, followed by dinner. Then we follow that by teasing for me, another round of Twister, a game of blackjack with payments of sexual favors, and a fifteen minute snack break. Ending the nights, right back here with many rounds of love, without handcuffs," Mary Anne says as she leans over and unlocks the cuffs.

Sam rubs around his wrists before turning her over and kissing her passionately.

"You are the best girl a guy could ask for," Sam says after breaking the kiss.

"I know so how about we go take that shower because you are so sticky someone might believe you fell into a pool of honey," Mary Anne says as she pushes him slightly.

"Come one let's go, and what is on the meal plan for today," Sam asks as they walk to the bathroom.

"Well for lunch cucumber and potato salad, spaghetti with Ricotta cheese, chocolate chip cookies, and very berry juice. Snack one is marshmallow bars and melon drink. Dinner is corn chowder, mashed potatoes, grilled steak and onions, pineapple shake, and hot fudge sundae cake. Snack two is chocolate-caramel apples, and berry best shake," Mary Anne says as they entered the shower.

"You are seriously spoiling me, what are the chances of you telling me what my special treat is," Sam asks as Mary Anne turns on the water.

"None what so ever will be revealed," Mary Anne says as she turns to face Sam, she adds, "okay I am only going to admit this once. Showering can be done together now on but only afternoon and night showers, and any showers on Friday and Saturday. I am allowing this only because I find showering together totally sexy and it's turning me on," before she kisses Sam passionately.

Sam quickly responds before grabbing her hips. Mary Anne reaches behind her and grabs a foil package and opens it. She effectively slips on the condom, before pushing her tongue through his lips and rolls her hips. Sam cups her ass and lifts her up, so she wraps her legs around his waist before he penetrated deep inside of her.

Sam and Mary Anne shower goes on for the prescribe time amount. They watched their two movies with multiple rounds, hand lunch with no complications, played Twister with ending up having sex on the matt. Mary Anne went through her pudding torture, following by a much needed shower, watched a movie with a round or two. The snack break went along the same way as lunch, Sam got his much needed teasing that Mary Anne felt he deserved. The Twister game ended up with the same outcome.

Now it was time for his surprise. They were sitting on the couch.

"Okay I remember when we first started this whole sex thing and you said that as long as you could remember what I looked like after I was just off my peak of my orgasm, you could live through anything," Mary Anne says as she is sitting in Sam's lap, more or less sitting with Sam inside of her.

"Yes I do and I meant it and I still do," Sam says.

"Well your special treat is actually sort of a remembrance of sorts," Mary Anne says as she hands Sam a folded up piece of paper with something in the middle of it.

Sam unfolded the piece of paper to see a clear credit card holder, but there were no cards instead were pictures each of Mary Anne looking like she just got off a peak. There were still some blank spots. Each picture had a caption and date at the bottom.

"Mar, I don't know what to say but how," Sam says as he flips through it.

"I tape everything going on in my room, and now you have this so you better come back to me," Mary Anne says before kissing him passionately.

That led into a few rounds of love, which was followed by dinner, her turn of teasing, and another game of Twister with the same outcome. Blackjack with sexual favors as payment, followed by another and final snack, before going back to the bedroom.

Six rounds, six condoms, and five and half hours later Mary Anne was snuggled into her fiancé's arms.

"God this has been a fulfilling long day," Sam says.

"How so," Mary Anne asks.

"Let's see twenty-four condoms, and thirty-three orgasms each, so how has this not been a fulfilling and long day," Sam replies.

"God, plus I think there are still more condoms over the apartment," Mary Anne says before yawning.

"We'll find them tomorrow. When we let the outside world; know that we are still alive. Right now I say it is time for sleep," Sam says pulling Mary Anne closer.

"I love you," Mary Anne says before closing her eyes.

"I love you too," Sam says following suit.

Another month has come and gone, time for March.


	7. Preparing Part 3 March

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own The Unit or any character you may recognize from TV shows or Movies. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter V: Preparing part 3 March**

"Sam come on," Mary Anne calls from their living room.

"Okay, I am coming," Sam says walking into to the room. "Why am I apart of this again?"

"This way it goes faster," Mary Anne replies with a smirk from the couch.

"Right because if I help prepare with you these two months, you can put into motion for four, and still have two months for finalizing," Sam says sitting.

"Yes, that way everything is done but the tiny details, and that equals very little stress. So you are sure we want to get married on November 22nd, 2007, at St. James's Roman Catholic Church by Father Christopher Colven?"

"Yes we are, that means we will be married on your father's and out twelfth year anniversary, and our dating fifth. Is your Uncle Mack still going to walk you down the aisle?"

"No he has already decline after he asked my papa to do it, because he was not sure if he would be on a business meeting or not. So t be safe he said to go with my papa. So I was thinking a snowflake themed wedding with navy and silver as colors?"

"Okay I like that idea since we both love the snow, snow castle cake though."

"Couldn't have said it better myself. We have booked the church, Lindley Hall is booked, the caterers are booked, and the cake is picked, flowers are getting ready. You did choose a band and Master of Ceremonies correct?"

"Yes I did get the band and Master of Ceremonies, I was thinking of my cousin Nick."

"Excellent now, my Uncle Scotty with my cousin Nikki are going to do the photography and videography. I have decided on Lissy, my aunt Tami, and my mom as bridesmaids and Betsy Blane as my maid of honor. Jenny is going to be the flower girl, and I have sweet talked Teddy into being the ring bearer."

"Well Nick as my best man, Christopher, Tristan, and Aaron as groomsmen. I have my guest list done."

"So do I, plus I have found the perfect dress for myself, and for the girls in mind, but I am checking with them first. Now you are done school when I am on Christmas break, and we have been release from going to either of our parents' places. So where are we going?"

"I am thinking either somewhere that has sentimental or related to family meaning?"

"We could go to Amsterdam like you have talked about for years?"

"You want to go to Amsterdam for our honeymoon?"

"My dad used to and my Uncle still does tell me stories of their grandparents when they lived in Amsterdam and about how much fun they used to have and so on."

"Best of both worlds, I like it," Sam pauses before looking at her. "It's killing you that he is not going to be there."

"No, it's just with Mack. I mean Tom know how important this is. The fact that Mack might have to work and with Tom in charge, it just frustrates me is all," she says cocking her had to look at him.

"Come here," Sam says pulling her into his arms. "I bet that they will try everything in their power to make sure that they are here. So how about we talk about what is really bugging you?"

"That is what is bugging me," she says before giving him a confused look.

"So this has nothing to do with you not wanting to me to join them in almost thirteen months," Sam says looking at her.

"I have no clue what you are talking about," she says and then turns away from him.

"Mare, you want to tell me the truth why you don't want me with them," Sam asks pushing the story for the first time.

Mary Anne stands up and walks over to a picture of her dad, her, her Uncle Mack, Tom Ryan, and Jonas Blane. It was taken two days before her dad had died. The picture sits up on the mantle to remind her of everything that had gone down.

"Mare," Sam calls pulling her out of her trance.

She looks at him, not even realizing she was crying till Sam rushed to her side. He wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs before putting his hands on her hips and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Please tell me what is going on," Sam asks again.

Mary Anne shakes Sam off of her before muttering, "Because I don't want you to die like he did all those moons ago," before she walking into the kitchen.

Sam is shocked for a minute before following her into kitchen. "What did you mean by 'I don't want you to die like he did'?"

"Think Sam," Mary Anne says before pulling out ingredients for a strawberry-grape fruit drink.

"Wait a minute your dad was a soldier," Sam asks startled.

"He was a Sergeant Major when Tom Ryan was a Master Sergeant, Jonas was a Sergeant First Class, and Mack was a Staff Sergeant like you will be. He was next in line to run 303rd, but something went wrong. Everyone went home but him. Everyone got promoted but him. He was laid to rest.

"I have almost lost Mack so many times that I can not even count, same with Tom and Jonas. There is no guarantee that going in there means you can come out or alive. So I am sorry if I care so fucking damn much that I don't want you fucking dead."

"Why are you assuming something bad is going to happen," Sam asks harshly.

"Sam my dad was murdered almost ten hours before I met you. He was on Canadian soil. He was murdered while being delivered his service papers that stated he was no longer needed. It was a set up. Last May Tom got married and his wife got shot twice on base by someone who found out its location. She was an innocent bystander.

I lost my father because of the carelessness of that unit. I can deal with Rive and Brad being all military but they have never accepted a recruitment letter without talking it over with us, their family. If you want to go somewhere where death is only a fucking damn snap away fine, but don't expect me to be fucking here when you decided otherwise," Mary Anne says grabbing her coat and leaving the apartment.

"Fuck," Sam screams.

"Please, please don't be away," Mary Anne says as she pulls out her cell phone. She hits talk after hitting 'Uncle Mack'.

"Hey kid," Mack says happily.

"Hey Uncle Mack," Mary Anne replies, with the sadness still in her voice.

"What's wrong? I thought you and Sam were going over wedding details tonight," Mack says picking up on her voice.

"We finished and then he had to do the psych thing he does."

"Ah, me and not being able to know if I am coming. Tom and Jonas are going to try their hardest to make sure I am there."

"Yeah and thanks. He just kept pushing the topic. Then I spotted the picture after he asked me why I didn't want him with you guys."

"Wait hold on a second. Sam is joining us here at 303rd? How he has not even started yet?"

"That is what is being discussed, but probably in the next few years. If I had to guess as an alternate for you or Bob, since you know Tom hates it when families are torn apart."

"He does and now he is tearing yours apart before it even starts. Sorry please continue with your tale."

"I didn't even realize I was crying till he was wiping away my tears. So I cracked and I told him. I gave every excuse I could but he wouldn't listen. So I told him that he wanted to go to not expect to be here when he chooses otherwise. I should say this is the non swearing version of the story. Then I stormed out and called you."

"Wow this has to be your first royal fight you two have ever had. I mean I am a bit disappointed this is why you called but I can understand why you did. I can not say this is going to be easy but it is something you two are going to have to work out. My real advice is to call you aunt Tiffy and get her to have Molly and Kim over and talk about it with them."

"I guess you are right. They might be able to give me some insight."

"Now you are to get your ass home since it is eleven. Mary Anne Elizabeth Vanderaa, did you think of the time before you stormed out?"

"Do you when you are pissed off?"

"No but that is not the point. I am older and trained, you are not. How far are you from your apartment?"

"In front of building's roof. Do you really think I would take off this late?"

"Last I heard everyone was on this side of the Atlantic. So no you probably wouldn't take off. You should probably be getting inside before you worry him to death though."

"Yeah I guess I should. So when is the Day of the Dead this year?"

"Next month, are you coming this year? You can bring Sam with you and Jonas and I can scare the crap out of him."

"I don't know; I might just go to get away from him since we are both stubborn. Plus Sam sets out to do something he is going to do it. It is going to be lot of arguing for a little while. Plus there is a school study week next month, so hopefully they will overlap."

"I think it is the fifteenth if that helps any with your plans."

"It does. I have break as of the fourteenth."

"Cool leave the eleventh after class be back on the twentieth for class."

"Is that way of you telling me that I better be there?"

"That it is, Lissy is missing you, so is Jenny and Tiffy, and Betsy will be in that week."

"Okay I will be there. I'll send you the flight information after I get it from Ollie. Since he has a business meeting out here that day."

"Okay, now get going inside before you get sick and get stuck with Alex."

"No thank you, Alex is already on my tail enough about everything that concerns my health."

"Well Charlie is going to be like that here."

"I know but for some reason I feel safer at Fort Griffith than any where else in the world."

"Besides?"

"Besides my dad's arms."

"And?"

"Fine besides my dad's and Sam's arms."

"So how about you go and try to work things out with him?"

"If I didn't know any better I say you are starting to like Sam."

"Go, I love you."

"I love you too Uncle Mack."

"Go and goodbye."

"Bye." Mary Anne hangs up her cell before going back to the apartment.


	8. Preparing Part 4 April

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own The Unit or any character you may recognize from TV shows or Movies. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter VI: Preparing part 4 April**

"Hey Oliver, ready to go," Mary Anne calls from the tarmac to her older brother.

"Yes I am, you never did tell me why you agreed into going to this thing," Oliver says as they board the private jet.

"Sam and I got into a huge fight about him joining 303rd. so I called Uncle Mack and he told me to talk it over with Tiffy, Molly and Kim. So I am going to go," Mary Anne says grabbing a seat.

"Ah and some space might help your guys problems. I mean he knows you have no problem with the Military but I always thought he would join the English army. I mean then he would be closer to you," Oliver says before telling the captain to go.

"Yeah those were my thoughts exactly; plus Betsy going to be in from school, so it is not a problem."

"You want to ask her to be your bridesmaid with Jenny as flower girl?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to feel somewhere normal again. I have not seen Charlie, Hector, Molly, Jonas, Betsy or Tom in years. I mean I have not met Charlotte or the Brown family."

"Well you have three hours to think about what you are going to say to them. When was the last time you saw Uncle Mack and family?"

"December for Christmas; it's been almost two years for the others."

"Wow, so it is this the first Day of the Dead you have been to in that time?"

"Basically did you hear Coop is talking about enlisting?"

"What, I thought he was going for cop, body guard, or security guard?"

"He was but has changed his mind again. I mean Maxie wants him to now take the Police Academy."

"Wow that's scary. He should take one of those three, I mean we already have two brother in and a soon to be brother-in-law about to enlist."

"He's Coop, he'll decide what is best for him and his future."

The siblings continue to talk about siblings till they reach the Fort Griffith airspace.

"So who do you think is in charge of receiving you," Oliver says as they exit the jet.

"Charlie and Hector; Charlie to give a good look over, so Mack can determine if he needs to kill Sam and Hector to get Charlie to back off," Mary Anne says as they walk on to the tarmac.

"Mae," Charlie and Hector call from the base issued jeep.

"There are two of my favorite soldiers," Mary Anne calls back as they walk over to her.

"Hmm, nine days with you, what are we going to do with you," Hector says giving her a large hug, before going to get her bags.

"Make sure she is in perfect health," Charlie says giving her a hug.

"See he is worst than Alex," Mary Anne comments.

"That is up for debate. Now where are the papers," Oliver says pulling out his pen.

"Here they are and you know where to sign," Charlie says handing him a booklet of papers.

"Why do Mack and Tom make them do this," Mary Anne asks as Oliver signs and initials.

"They want to make sure you are properly taken care of," Oliver says giving her a hug and handing the booklet back to Charlie.

"Still," Mary Anne says hugging him before turning her phone on.

"Bye," Oliver says before boarding the place once again.

"Did he call," Hector asks as they walk over to the jeep.

"Not yet," Mary Anne says before putting her phone in her pocket.

"Come on let's get you signed in and a civilian pas," Charlie says as they get into the jeep.

"So where is everyone," Mary Anne asks as they drive off towards the main office.

"Molly and Jonas are getting Betsy, Mack and Tiffy have school thing with Lissy and Jenny. Bob is with Kim and Teddy and Serena at home but you haven't met them yet. Tom is at his office with his wife," Hector says as they reach the check-in office.

"Names," the guard asks.

"Sergeant First Class Williams and Grey and civilian Mary Anne Vanderaa," Charlie says.

"Colonel Ryan wants you to go straight to his office upon arrival," the guard says letting them through.

"Thanks," Charlie says as he drives through and into the parking lot and parks.

"Let's go see what he would like," Hector says as they exit the jeep.

"Hmm," Mary Anne says as they enter the building and go straight to the office.

"Ah Charlotte I want you to meet Mary Anne Vanderaa, daughter of Sergeant Major Scott Vanderaa, and niece of Master Sergeant Mack Gerheart. Mary Anne this is Charlotte," Tom says hugging the young lady.

"It's a honor to meet you. You are quite the subject on base," Charlotte says holding out her hand.

"You also," Mary Anne says shaking her hand.

"You know the deal," Tom says taking the booklet from Charlie.

"Come on I have been doing this since I was three. Do not loose your pass, especially mine since it says I outrank all other civilians. Return it the day I leave. Do not talk to anyone I don't know. Make sure I have my cell phone fully charge before I leave. Sign out when I am leaving base wit where I am going and when I should be back. If I think I am being followed call you to get a member of Alpha to come and pick me up. Keep my GPS on at all times. Do not go into the bars. Finally always make sure Mack or Jonas know where I am. Did I forget anything," Mary Anne asks after rolling her eyes.

"NO you are good to go, oh and introduce her to the Brown family," Tom says.

"We were going to do that after dropping her stuff off at Mack's because the barbeque at Jonas's. So I take it you are not going," Charlie asks.

"Love, Happiness, Family, and Military," Mary Anne's phone rings.

"Excuse me," Mary Anne says before getting her phone and exiting the office. "Hello?"

"Where are you," Sam says worried.

"It took you," Mary Anne starts and then looks at her watch "almost seven hours to realize I have not come home?"

"I just walked in and saw a message on the phone. I realize it was mine and that you had not been here. So I go into our room and see your duffle bags gone. So I ask where are you," Sam asks.

"None of your concern right now," Mary Anne says as Hector and Charlie walk out of the office.

"As your fiancé it is always my concern where you are. I mean you never take off," Sam says, starting to get angry.

"Do not pull that card. It is not always your concern where I am," Mary Anne says as the three leave the building and get back into the jeep.

"Come on Mary Anne you know as well as I do that," Sam stops.

"That what? That because my mom has you as my guardian because I am fifteen that gives you the right to be controlling," Mary Anne states bitterly as they drive towards Mack's house.

"Come on, you know I didn't mean for it to come out like that," Sam says.

"Really because you have been saying that a lot," Mary Anne says as they reach Mack's.

"Mary Anne I don't want to fight. I just want to know where you are," Sam says passively.

"Like I said Samuel, it is none of your concern. So don't try treating me like a child," Mary Anne says bitterly as they put her bags inside of Mack's.

"Then stop acting like one," Sam says frustrated.

"What did you just say," Mary Anne asks with venom in her voice as the three walk over to the Blane house.

"I said if you want me to quit treating you like a child, then stop acting like one," Sam says bluntly.

"So you are calling me a child," Mary Anne says as they are about a block from Jonas's when Hector goes running for Tiffy and Mack.

"If the shoe fits," Sam says.

"Here I thought we were equal parts of a whole but if you think I'm a child then why the hell did you ask me to marry you then," Mary Anne asks angrily as they reach the front yard of the Blane house.

"Mary Anne hang up the phone," Mack says.

"You know right now I have no clue why I ask an immature, not able to let things go or move on girl," Sam says harshly.

"What the hell does that mean," Mary Anne says stopping on the spot.

"It means that how the hell can we plan the future when you are stuck in the fucking past. You can not let your father go, so you are always fucking living in the possibility that he might come home. Well I hate to burst your bubble but he's dead and not coming back," Sam says bitterly with venom.

Mary Anne turns silent letting her phone drop as she bursts into tears. Mack shakes his head knowing that this would happen if she did not hang up her phone. Tiffy, Molly, Lissy, Jenny, and Betsy go to comfort as Jonas looks at Mack and at Charlie who picked up the droped cell phone.

"Mack take a breathers," Jonas says giving the signal for Charlie to give him the phone.

"No way Jonas we al know that he was out of line, really out of line with that last statement," Mack says now fuming as everyone heard Sam's last statement.

"Hector can you fill Bob and Kim in on all of this. Let's take this back to the backyard. Mack, you know what it's like to say things in the heat of the moment. You also know what they mean to each other," Jonas says as Hector leads the Brown family into the backyard. The girls escort Mary Anne into the hours and Charlie hands him the phone before following his best friend.

"Fine I am going to go with the other males and fill the Brown family in. You can deal with him," Mack says before following Charlie.

"Okay," Jonas says before lifting up the phone. "You are skating on very thin ice."

"All she had to do was tell me that she went to Fort Griffith. I mean I had no clue where she was. I was starting to freak out here. I thought she had just decided she had enough," Sam says honestly.

"That did not mean that you had to pull the card about her father. Samuel she came because this is the week holds the Day of the Dead. We remember all the soldiers that have fallen. This is the first one she has been to in years. You brought this upon yourself when you pushed for something that she was not ready to talk about. Do you understand what I am saying? I mean really understand," Jonas asks.

"I do and for that I am sorry. I just hated that she could not trust me with it," Sam says.

"Samuel I suggest you go talk to Father Colven and ask him what he says about all this. Give her space, you can talk to her when she comes home on the twentieth," Jonas says as Mary Anne exits the house.

"Thank you, sir. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening," Sam says.

"You too," Jonas says before he hands up the phone. "Going to see Champlain Lantz?"

"Yeah, everyone is out back," Mary Anne says walking up to him.

"You do know you are going to have to meet the Brown family still," Jonas says handing her phone back to her.

"I'll do it tomorrow, doesn't Mack hold Saturday afternoon activities," Mary Anne questions taking her phone back.

"Jonas we have to get going. Teddy is getting tired," Bob says as he, Kim, Serena and baby Teddy appear.

"Of course, but I would like to go introduce you to Miss Mary Anne Vanderaa," Jonas says.

"Hi I'm Bob Brown," Bob says offering his hand which she shakes.

"Kim Brown and this is Teddy and Serena," Kim says as both she and Serena offer their hands which she shakes.

"It's nice to meet you," Mary Anne says.

"Bob you are heading out by the Chapel right," Jonas says.

"After I help Kim put the kids to bed," Bob says.

"You wouldn't mind dropping Mary Anne off would you? She and Champlain Lantz are old believers," Jonas says.

"You go Bob, I got these tow. It was nice to meet you," Kim says.

"You as well, you know and I know that I can walk Jonas, I've been doing it since I was seven. You know I'm an army child," Mary Anne says.

"I have no problem doing it at all," Bob says as he leads her to his truck. "Fifteen years on a base?"

"No got lucky and never got raised on one. I just spent my breaks here with my uncle and cousins, but I adapted quickly that the soldiers on leave always thought I was here the entire time. Same with the new families," Mary Anne says as they drive off to the Chapel.

"What did Jonas mean by you and the Champlain are old believers if you don't mind me asking," Bob asks.

"Champlain Lantz baptized me as an infant, gave me my first communion, did my confirmation, heard my first confession, and I hope he will be apart of my Sacraments of Marriage and will perform my Last Rites. I love Father Colven in England but he is not Champlain Lantz," Mary Anne says as they continue on the road to the Chapel.

"So I your mind he is your priest," Bob asks.

"Champlain Lantz is the only person I will confess my sins to. I am the only one he will take confession through the phone. He is also my guide and compass. My father and he were in the same platoon, they saved each others many times. He is, as Tom calls, my honoree Godfather. He is many things but it has been two years since I was here and right now I am in need of his guidance and direction. If that makes sense" Mary Anne says as they arrive at the Chapel.

"Perfect sense, Mack going to pick you up," Bob asks as if he knows the young girl.

"Nah, he'll drop me off. Thanks for the ride Bob," Mary Anne says exiting the trunk.

"Anytime," Bob asks as he watches the young girl enter the Chapel.

Mary Anne walks into the Chapel. She dips her finger in the Holy Water and makes the cross. She walks to the front right pew and genuflexes to the altar before entering the pew. She quietly puts down the kneeler and kneels.

"Dear Holy Father, please send me your guidance as I am in need of it. Father let one of your disciples lead me in the direction of comfort and happiness. Let your love and compassion help in my time of confusion. I ask this of you Mighty Lord, shall you be my Shepard, shall you be my Savior, and my Lord. Heavenly Father help with your power, wisdom and love," Mary Anne prays out loud before going into silent prayer.

"How can this disciple of the Holy and Heavenly Father help that kneels beside you, my child," Champlain Alan Lantz asks kneeling beside her.

"Champlain I fear I have made a mistake, a grave and unholy one," Mary Anne confesses.

"What is that my child," Champlain Lantz asks.

"I fear I have started to take the Sacrament of Marriage. I started this Sacrament before my Confirmation and First Confession," Mary Anne tells.

"My child, the Sacrament of Marriage has not age connected to it. You have completed both Confirmation and Confession before your completion of thou Sacrament. Something is clouding your path."

"The man that I am to be wedded to has decided to take the path of my father."

"You fear that he shall to be given his Last Rites before his time."

"Yes, I fear it with every bone in my body."

"Have you explained this to him, my child?"

"I have tried to explain it to the best of my wisdom, love, and power. He still does not understand it Champlain. He says it is his duty to serve his country. That I understand as you know, but why does it have to end up in a place with no exit plan?"

"My child there is never a guarantee for an out when you join to serve your country and protect your fellow creatures."

"Okay let me try this again. Sam is set on joining 303rd, when he reaches Staff Sergeant. Tom already approved it," Mary Anne says after shaking her head.

"He did what," Alan asks.

"Thank you, so what am I suppose to do? I mean I love Sam, but I hate this line of work that Mack and the guys do."

"I have no clue; you have a harder time trusting them to keep each other safe then the actual line of work. You have trusted Tom and Jonas before and they have let you down. Same with Hector and Charlie, you have gotten so many close calls that you are wondering if you let him join if that will be the end of the close calls."

"Something along those lines is my way of thinking. Do you think I hold on to the past to much and believe in the impossible?"

"No, you hold on to your father because everything you come here you see him in your uncle, aunt, and cousins, in the Blane family, in Tom and in me. Your father lives in the actions of others but you have never shown this world to Sam."

"How am I supposed to do that? How am I supposed to be able to forgive him after what he said today with a bitter tone with venom in his voice?"

"If the Lord can forgive so can you my child. You have to forgive him as you move on with your life."

"Can I assume you will be present if this works out?"

"I would not miss it for the world and nor will the team. Now home with you," he says as Mack appears at the door.

Another month came and gone.


	9. Plan In Motion Part 1 May

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own The Unit or any character you may recognize from TV shows or Movies. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter VII: Plan In Motion Part One May**

Sam smiles down at his sleeping fiancée, today was her sixteenth birthday. It had been a patch for them since March. You could still feel the tension between them at times. He really did feel bad about all the things he had said to her on the phone. He was just upset and angry at the fact she didn't leave him a note.

He could tell that she was still upset with him but he hoped that his Super Sweet Sixteen party would make up for it. He had all of her family and friends coming in for it. He had Jules, Tiffy, Betsy, Lissy and Jenny helping plan it. He made sure that everyone would be here. He just hoped that this would get him out of the dog house.

He felt Mary Anne twitch beside him before she turned, so she was now partly lying on him. He really did not want to disturb her but he had to get things into motion for her party. Sam stealthily slid out of bed and into the kitchen. Most of the time Mary Anne would cook but today she would be pampered like the princess, her father thought she was.

He quickly got to work on the French toast and Orchard Juice. He knew that she wasn't like him, who needed a big breakfast to get going. He made the French toast in shape of crowns and used pieces of fruit as jewels. He placed them on a tray with a purple Lily, Carnation, and a purple Rose, before returning to the bedroom. He placed the tray on the bedside table before going over to her.

"Mae, it's time to get up," Sam says quietly placing kisses on her face.

"Sam I am trying to sleep, plus it is Saturday, which means no School," Mary Anne grumbles.

"I know but did you forget that it is your birthday today," Sam says kissing her nose.

"Yes I happily did before you reminded me," Mary Anne says stretching and opening her eyes.

"But come one, I thought sixteen as supposed to be an amazing birthday," Sam says walking over to the tray and putting on her lap.

"Thanks, and it is but you know how I hate super birthdays. It is like a giant family celebration but ours in never completed," Mary Anne says cutting into her French toast.

"I know, but come on I promise today will be a blast," Sam says kissing her forehead.

"What do you have planned," Mary Anne questions offering him a piece of French toast.

"That would ruin the surprise," Sam says taking the piece.

"Sam you know I hate surprises."

"Yeah well this one you are not going to hate. It is all planned and checked out by others. So I have full confidence in this surprise."

"Hmm, is someone still trying to apologize?"

"How do you always have me figure out?"

Mary Anne looks at him before putting the tray on the bedside table. She turns to him, wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him close to her, "I always have you figured out because I have known you for so long and I can see the guilty look in your eyes all the time," she says before kissing him passionately.

Sam responds quickly by gently pushing her into the bed with his body. His hands wander over her body as hers weave into his hair.

It was the first time since the giant fight back in March that they had been this close. It had taken some work but Sam was confident enough that they had worked through yet another issue of theirs.

Sam hands weave themselves into her nightshirt as her hands gently massage his scalp. Sam trails his kisses down her chin, followed by down her neck till the crook of her neck. Mary Anne moans at the contact. Sam stays a few minutes before pulling back completely.

Mary Anne groans at the loss of contact and gives Sam a super confused look.

"Not that I wouldn't love to continue this but there are things that need to be done. You have to get into the awaiting bubble bath because part one of your surprise will be here in thirty minutes," Sam says getting off of the bed, offering a hand to her.

"Part one, how many parts are there to this surprise Sam," Mary Anne asks taking his hand as he leads her to the bathroom.

"That I can to tell you, but you stay here and relax in you lavender and coconut heaven, do you want me to come and get you in twenty-five minutes," Sam asks from the door way.

"You better," Mary Anne says amazed that Sam had gone to all this trouble. There were candles strategically aligned and her bubble bath drawn just the way she liked it.

"You relax, today is your day," Sam says before leaving. Sam swiftly entered the bedroom and collected the dishes. He reentered the kitchen and starts to work on cleaning it up.

"Military school is oh so cool, not," Mary Anne's cell phone rings from its charger on the on the kitchen counter.

"Hey Tristan," Sam says swiftly answering getting it before Mary Anne could hear it.

"Hey Sam, why are you answering my sister's phone," Tristan asks. Tristan Dugrey-Vanderaa was almost twenty-two; he lived Hartford with his girlfriend Rory and was a recruitment officer.

"She is relaxing in the tub and I am not letting anyone spoil my surprise. So where are you," Sam asks knowing her was suppose to be in London by now.

"Don't worry we are all here. You really have to stop worrying," Tristan says laughing.

"Ha, I can't I need this to go well," Sam says as his laptop goes off.

"You really do because Mack and the others don't look to happy over here," Tristan says.

"Dude stop scaring him," the voice of Jason Teague-Vanderaa says. Jason was twenty-four and lived in Smallville, Kansas with his girlfriend Lana and older brother Oliver and his girlfriend Lois and works as a football coach.

"Hey we have to see if he has what it takes," the voice of Riven Synder-Vanderaa says. Riven was twenty and lived in Charlotte, North Carolina with his girlfriend Musa and was a full-time solider.

"Guys I have to let you go, but I'll meet you in fifteen minutes to start steeping up," Sam says looking at the clock on his laptop.

"Okay, see you then Sam," Tristan says before hanging up.

Sam closes the cell phone before clicking and typing the right thing in before shutting the laptop down. He leaves the kitchen and goes into the bathroom.

"I hate to disrupt you but time to get ready," Sam says smiling at the sight of a relaxed Mary Anne.

"Can I have a clue on what you have planned for day," Mary Anne says stepping out of tub.

"All you are getting from me is that day you will be treated like a princess," Sam says handing her a towel.

"Can I have a clue on what to wear," Mary Anne asks wrapping herself up in the towel.

"I would say fun and casual and don't take too long, your surprise is probably on its way up," Sam says as he leads her to the bedroom.

"You are not a lot of help," Mary Anne says walking over to the closet.

"I try to be, whatever you feel comfortable in," Sam says as the doorbell goes off. "I have to get that, you get dressed."

"Fine," Mary Anne says as he leaves.

Sam walks over to the door and opens it to reveal a fifteen almost sixteen year old young woman. She is tall, and slim, yet curvy in the right places. She has shoulder length brown curly hair with green eyes. She is wearing a light blue crisscross top with a pair of brown jeans and an aqua belt with sneakers.

"Hey Leigha," Sam greets opening the door for her to come in.

"Hey Sam, so is my best friend ready," the woman asks named Leigha.

"She should almost be ready," Sam says. "You know the plan?"

"Don't worry, I have it under control," Leigha says as Mary Anne emerges wearing a pair of blue jeans and a purple v-neck halter top with a light purple sweater and a lavender diamond belt with runners.

"Hey, so do you know what Mr. Mysterious here has planned," Mary Anne says seeing her school friend.

"I do but I am sworn to secrecy, and no nothing will break it," Leigha says hugging her friend.

"Fine, but that does not mean that I will give up on trying," Mary Anne says.

"We know," Sam and Leigha say at the same time both know how stubborn she can be.

"Goo, now where are we off to," Mary Anne asks.

"Can't tell you, but I can show you," Leigha says.

"Okay, let me grab my phone and we can go," Mary Anne says walking into the kitchen. "Sam have you seen my phone?"

"Oh sorry I must have moved it, don't worry when I find it, I'll give you all of your messages," Sam says.

"You better," Mary Anne says coming up to him and giving him a kiss.

"I will, have fun," Sam says ushering them out of the apartment.

Sam quickly grabs his bag with his laptop and both cell phones before scurrying out of the apartment. It wall all planned Leigha would keep Mary Anne occupied well the rest would set up for her party. The girls had gone to get a new dress, to get their hair done, and their nails done before arriving at Vanderaa Enterprise.

Mary Anne had walked into the main gala room, which was named 'The Princess Room', to "SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY," from an entire family, lots of friends and a smirking fiancé.

Another month has come and gone and all seems right again with Mary Anne and Sam.


	10. Plan in Motion Part 2 June

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own The Unit or any character you may recognize from TV shows or Movies. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter VIII: Plan In Motion Part Two June**

"Seriously finals are pointless," Sam says typing away at his computer.

"Sam you have been saying that since you first started High School, and as I always am telling you, they do it to make sure you know the material," Mary Anne says.

"Still," Sam says looking at her.

"Plus taking this will allow you to move higher up the ranks," she says looking at her textbooks.

"Wow, you said that without making a face," Sam says.

"Sam," Mary Anne says in a warningly tone.

"Dropping," Sam says knowing the subject was still a sore topic. "So what are you signed up for next year?"

"I have Advance Performance Ensemble, Advance Black and White Photography, Advance Placement Music Theory, Digital Media Communication, English 11, Creative Writing, Global Ethics, Fundamentals of Public Speaking, Advance United States History, Latin 3, French 3, Spanish 3, Advance Topics in Mathematics, and Forensics," Mary Anne says.

"What, that sounds like a pretty busy schedules," Sam says.

"That's the plan. Cram pack three years, have an easy fourth," Mary Anne says.

"Should I even ask what final you are attempting to study for," Sam says.

"Latin 2, French 2, Spanish 2, and English 10, are all this week," Mary Anne says.

"I thought those tests were done in verbal, minus the English one," Sam questions.

"They are but these ones are also done with a short monologue about a life we would want to live," Mary Anne says.

"Ah and the monologue can not be the same for all three," Sam comments.

"Each language got a different era of history. The Latin classes have the Roman Empire, the French classes got World War II, and the Spanish classes got Christopher Columbus's exploration," Mary Anne explains.

"Easy do a monologue of a servant in each time," Sam says.

"Too easy for Latin class the handmaiden of Princess Cleopatra, for French class a waiting wife and mother of a solider, and for Spanish class a little girl waiting for letters from her father who is a sailor," Mary Anne says.

"You always like doing things more complex," Sam says.

Mary Anne shrugs and says, "it's just an adrenaline rush."

"Only you would get an adrenaline rush off of that," Sam says standing up.

"I know," Mary Anne says writing her notes.

"Are you going to wing all of this," Sam asks walking towards the kitchen.

"Basically, hey can you grab me a glass of cranberry juice and a couple of aspirin," Mary Anne calls.

"Yeah sure," Sam says reaching into the fringe pouring two glasses of cranberry juice, before placing two aspirin in his hand.

Mary Anne puts down her textbook and begins to rub her temples.

Sam walks over and sits down next to her, handing her the juice and pills.

"Thanks," she says before swallowing the pills and a sip of juice.

"You okay," Sam asks, putting her textbook on the coffee table.

"Yeah just a headache," Mary Anne says taking another sip of juice.

"You sure," Sam says putting a hand on her forehead.

"Sam, I'm fine," Mary Anne says.

"No your not, your burning up," Sam says getting up walking first into the bathroom to grab a thermometer and than into the kitchen to grab an ice pack.

"Sam, I'm fine," Mary Anne says grabbing a tissue and sneezing.

"Than just humour me, you have been feeling like crap and tired for a few days now," Sam says putting the ice pack on the back of her neck and the thermometer into her mouth.

"Fine," Mary Anne says handing him her cell phone.

"Thank you," Sam says before dialling Alex's number.

"Hey small fry can't really talk right now," Alex says after the second ring.

"Well can you talk if I say your sister has been feeling like shit, tired, severe headaches, nasal discharge, and is burning up," Sam says.

"You have my attention," Alex says typing away.

"Thought I would," Sam says looking at the thermometer. "She has a temperature is 105.4, don't worry I know ER now."

"Uh yeah ER now, she probably has Sinusitis," Alex says.

"In English please," Sam says looking at her.

"I'm fine," Mary Anne says.

"That's fever talk, she has a sinus infection, probably sub-acute, they'll give her oral antibiotics, an nasal corticosteroid spray, drink plenty of fluids, in all depends how bad," Alex says.

"Alex we have rounds," Izzie says.

"Tell Bailey, I'll be there in ten, sister is running a 105.4 fever," Alex says.

"Got it, she's only to give you like fifteen minutes," Izzie says.

"All I need," Alex says. "Sorry about that, but like I said probably Sinus Infection, should clear up in a week and a half to two weeks."

"Got it, I'll leave a voicemail when we get back," Sam says grabbing his car keys.

"Thanks, got to go, tell I say to feel better an no studying," Alex says before hanging out.

"Don't want to go," Mary Anne says.

"I know babe, but you have to," Sam says gathering her up in his arms before leaving the apartment.

Two and a half hours later Sam walks back into the apartment and tucks Mary Anne into bed. He walks into the kitchen, pour himself a glass of orange juice before answering the vibrating phone in his pocket.

"Hello," he asks.

"Is she okay, was I right," Alex asks.

"She's sleeping, and you were sort of right. They want her to go back tomorrow for an CAT scan and a MRI and also to go see an ENT, and run other tests. They think it might be a fungal infection," Sam says letting out a deep breath.

"Well than they want the otolaryngologist to be sure because most fungal sinus infections require surgery," Alex says.

"Karev, what are you doing," Burke asks.

"Sorry Burke, my sister was running a 105.4 and I wanted to make sure she was okay," Alex says.

"Preston he already covered it with me, how is said little sister," Bailey asks.

"They are sending her to an ENT," Burke says.

"Yikes, continue to talk," Bailey says.

"Sorry about that, they need the surgery to drain and clean the sinus and also to repair, it's a procedure that would only take an hour or two," Alex says.

"Thanks, I'll call you tomorrow with more details, nite Alex," Sam says hanging up.


	11. Plan in Motion Part 3 July

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own The Unit or any character you may recognize from TV shows or Movies. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter IX: Plan In Motion Part Three July**

"How are you feeling." Sam asks looking at her.

"Been better, I think this sinus thing is finally going away," Mary Anne says swallowing her pills.

"RSVPs are back," Sam says holding the envelopes.

"Which means we can put more of the seating chart together," Mary Anne says looking at him.

"Your sure, you are okay," he says walking over to her.

"Sam, the doctor said I'd be fine. The infection wasn't that bad," Mary Anne says watching him.

"He also said to take it easy," Sam says.

"A seating chart is easy, no stress," she says.

'Someone ask for a medic,' her phone rings as Sam grabs it.

"Hey Charlie," Sam says looking at her.

"Hey Sam, Mack wants an update," Charlie says.

"I'm fine," Mary Anne calls eating her oatmeal.

"The fever comes and goes, a couple headaches, no bloodily noses, but she does go pale now and than with the occasional dizzy spell," Sam says.

"Add more potassium to her diet, keep her out of the sun for long periods of time, away from chlorine and push lots of fluids," Charlie says.

"Charlie tell him I can start the seating chart," Mary Anne calls as Sam writes.

"As long as she is sitting down, vows she can do, waiting for menus, cake tasting is okay, nothing involving stress," Charlie says.

"Got it, anything else," Sam asks writing.

"Fever gets above a hundred ER now," Charlie says sternly.

"Got it, talk to you later Charlie," Sam says hanging up the phone.

"I'm fine really," Mary Anne says standing but quickly grabs the counter.

Sam races over to her, scooping her up in his arms and walking over to the couch, gently placing her down on it. He looks into her eyes and puts his hand on her forehead.

"Sam I'm fine, Alex said this might be a side effect of the medication. You have class," Mary Anne says.

"I know, but just sit her and relax, I'll get you the responded invites and your snack mix and ice tea. I'll put your cell phone and pad and pen on the coffee table. I'll pick up the potassium pills on my way home, and salads from that place you like on Earth Street," Sam rambles moving to get things for her.

"Sam I'll be fine," Mary Anne says when he done getting everything she'll need.

"Okay, okay, call if you need me," Sam says looking at her.

"Got it," she says before pulling down for a kiss.

"Bye," Sam says leaving after breaking the kiss.

Mary Anne picks up her phone and dials the number of an older brother.

"Need a new t-shirt," Jay asks answering the phone quickly.

"Yeah, one that says 'I am not fragile'," Mary Anne says.

"He that bad," Jay asks laughing.

"Yeah, everything that Alex and Charlie says he is following to the letter. I mean I get dizzy and he creates an island for me on the couch."

"That's bad, I mean really bad. I am totally making that t-shirt."

"Thanks but that is not why I called, I called to see if you would do the Stag and Doe t-shirts."

"Of course, what are you thinking?"

"The purple t-shirts with the causes being injured soldiers and war amps."

"Got it, you sending the sizes with names for the back by e-mail?"  
"Already in your inbox, sent it last nite."

"You know we can't say no. H&C T-shirts are donating an 8 t-shirt collection, unisex of our most bought shirts."

"You are the best," Mary Anne says writing it down.

"Am I mailing these to you or to their owner?"

"Me and I need them for October 17th, since the Stag and Doe is the 21st."

"Manny, Alex, Sean and I will be there. Still the Gala Hall at the Enterprise?"

"Of course," Mary Anne says as she hears a beep and sees that Jules is on the other line. "Got to go, your fellow Toronto Resident is on the other line."

"No problem, talk to you soon. Love you sis."

"Love you too," Mary Anne says before hanging up and switching lines. "Hey Jules."

"Hey, so Sam wants me to meet his parents," Jules says nervously.

"You'll do fine. It's just like when you are with Tom. You love Sam and that's all that matters."

"You are a hundred percent right. So what are you up to?"

"Seating Chart, Stag and Doe party, as well as Vows, oh and trying to not kill Sam."

"He'll calm down, when the doctors get back your follow up test results. Commander Hollerman signed off on the shift tag along."

"Nice, I'll add it to Tom's plane tickets, Charlotte's tour of the Pentagon, Jay's t-shirts, and Riven's shoot range passes," Mary Anne says writing it down.

"You ordered the t-shirts from Jay?"

"Yup and he threw in his 8 most poplar ones in unisex."

"Nice, so Jason, Oliver, Spike, and Tristan add anything yet?"

"Not yet, I think Sammy is throwing in tutoring, Dean is throwing in Driving lessons, but the rest is still up in the air."

"Love to keep talking but got to get to work. Good luck with everything."

"Thanks, be safe and I love you," Mary Anne says before hanging up and getting to work on the seating chart.

Mary Anne manages to finish the seating chart for the most part. She begins to write her vows. They read as:

'_Sam, I promise to love you, to be your best friend, to respect and support you, to work together you to achieve our goals, to accept you unconditionally, to be your shoulder to cry on, to be the one you trust, to be your compass, to be your guide, to wait you for, to pray for your safe return back to my arms and to share life with you throughout the years_.'

"Hey, what are you up to," Sam asks as she puts her pen down and closes the notebook.

"Nothing, just waiting for you," she says smiling.


	12. Plan in Motion Part 4 August

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own The Unit or any character you may recognize from TV shows or Movies. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter X: Plan in Motion Part 4 August**

"Sam have you seen my list," Mary Anne calls going through files.

"What list," Sam says grabbing thee pad with her wedding vows in it.

"The three month to do list," Mary Anne says taking the pad from him.

"Its on the fridge, have you seen my Civilization textbook," Sam says looking around.

"Coffee table under the notes that go with it. We still meeting at the caters at 3," she asks.

"Yes and I did make the appointment for tuxes on Friday, Mike said he drag the other two on Thursday. Did you mail Lissy's birthday present?"

"Yup and Coo's signed your name to the cards by the way."

"Thanks, you off to registration?"

"Yup, followed by stopping off at the dress makers to check on the dresses."

"I feel like we are forgetting something?"

"Hmm," she says looking at the notes on the fridge. "Down payment is done, engagement pictures are done, prizes are done, reservations for rehearsal dinner?"

"Not done, I'll call Costello's tomorrow."

"Okay, seating chart is done, Stag and Done invites are done, t-shirts are ordered. Sam's parents visit?"

"When is that? Totally forgot about it."

"It says here to remind Sam to pick up parents at airport at 15:45 on Saturday."

"Booked hotel reservations for 6 days today is what I am forgetting."

"I got it, the Rez will be booked with suite with queen size bed for six days in fifteen minutes."

"You made the rest of the hotel reservations?"

"Done and done," she says as she clicks away on the computer. "Reservation for six days, just need to confirm."

Sam hears his phone go off with an all to familiar ring tone. "Don't confirm it yet," he says grabbing his phone. "Samuel McBride."

"It's your father and I wanted to let you know your mom and I are surprising you by being at the airport now and are extending our vacation for two weeks," an older voice says.

"That's amazing dad, totally surprised," Sam says as he writes down the information for Mary Anne to reenter.

"Your mother and I thought you would like it. Are you still able to pick us up," Mr. McBride asks.

"Of course I can. I can be there in fifteen minutes," Sam says as Mary Anne gives him a thumbs up that the confirmation of the hotel has been made as she gathers his things.

"Excellent, see you soon son," Mr. McBride says.

"See you soon," Sam says hanging up, looking at her. "They love doing this."

"Hey, we are a strong united front. Go drop your parents off at the hotel, I'll do what I need to for school. I will go to the hotel and invite your mother to check on the dress progress, before dropping her back off at the hotel. We will meet at the carters, sample followed by planning their time here, and that will be followed by dinner at Le Fleur Bleu," Mary Anne says handing him his bag.

"You are a genius and sounds like a plan," Sam says as he kisses her quickly before leaving the apartment. He quickly dials a number.

"Where are you McBride," a female voice says.

"Going to be late," Sam says racing towards his car.

"Aww little girlfriend's fault," she teases.

"No parents and its three months till my wedding so knock it off with the little girlfriend crap Lindsay," Sam says entering his car and driving off.

"I'll cover for you with the group, you know I'm kidding, no matter I still haven't met her," Lindsay says.

"You will, just with the surgery last month and it being crunch time for the wedding," Sam says driving.

"I get it, I get it, what do you say about dinner the three of us the weekend after your parents leave," Lindsay proposes.

"I could work that, but I got to go, talk to you guys soon," Sam says reaching the airport.

"Good luck, see you soon," she says before hanging up.

Sam pulls up beside his parents. "Taxi service," he says getting out and opening the doors for them.

"That was quick," his dad says as his mom hugs him.

The McBrides were an older couple. His mother was shorter than his father, had blonde hair with gray eyes. His father was the same height as his son, he had blues eyes with brown hair.

"Beauty of living close to it," Sam says moving the bags into the trunk.

"Where is Mary Anne," his mother asks getting into the car.

"She had registration for school to get to, but she did invite you to go check on the progress of her dress," Sam says closing the trunk and doors before getting back into his seat.

"That's nice of her. You two didn't leave everything till the last minute did you," his father asks.

"No, we just have a few final things to do, a couple of reservations, fittings, final layouts, that sort of stuff," Sam says driving towards the hotel.

"You seem to have someone who compliments your style and keeps you balance," his father says.

"She is the organizer and planner I execute to the best of my ability," Sam says.

"Does Mary Anne still have the same plans for the future," his mother asks.

"She is debating teaching English and going into Journalism," Sam says driving.

"Why those two areas of the world," his father asks.

"Mary Anne has an amazing way with words and both could lead her into a world of writing all the time," Sam says reaching the hotel.

"Doesn't leave time for a family," his mother says.

"It does, for authors, tutors and at home journalists," he says parking.

"That would and inspire your children to dream big," his father comments, getting out.

"That is our plan," Sam says as he helps his parents check in.

'Parents plus wedding, oh God," Sam thinks on his way to school.


	13. Finalizing Part 1 - September

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own The Unit or any character you may recognize from TV shows or Movies. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter XI: Finalizing Part 1 September**

"Sam have you seen Latin paper," Mary Anne calls one morning.

"Check the study room," Sam calls brushing his teeth in the bathroom.

Mary Anne races into the room looking for it.

"Have you seen my international law textbook," Sam calls.

"Yeah its in here," Mary Anne says grabbing her paper and his textbook.

"How have we become this disorganized," Sam says in the kitchen.

"Final stretch is why, did you need your legal ethics paper," Mary Anne asks standing next to him.

"Yes I do, Lindsay said she edit it," Sam says adding the things to his bag.

"I have cross country practice after class, than am going to stop by the florists and dressmakers and getting favours and gifts," she says filling her bag.

"Have a study group, military basic and tux appointment. So I'll pick up dinner," Sam says as they walk towards the door.

"Sounds like a plan," Mary Anne says as she answers her phone. "Vanderaa."

"Hey kid, where are you," Mack asks.

"On my way out of the door, why am I supposed to be somewhere," she asks as Sam locks the door.

"You got time to drop us off the keys for Vanderaa Enterprise, need to access the satellites," Mack asks.

"Yeah give me five, you are so lucky the apartment building is next to the office building," she says as she and Sam ride the elevator.

"I know I will meet you out front," Mack says happily.

"Yeah you will bye," Mary Anne says hanging up her phone.

"What was that about," Sam asks.

"Alpha business," she says digging out the keys from her bag. "Meet me out front."

"Yup," he says kissing her before she got off on the main level.

"See you soon," she says walking out and across the lobby floor.

"Morning Miss. Mae," the security guard says.

"Morning Roger, how's the family," she asks walking.

"They are good, you and Mr. Sam have a good day," he says smiling.

"We will try," she says exiting the building. She quickly crosses the road spotting the group of soldiers. "Forget your ID and key card?"

"When doesn't he," Charlie says hugging her.

"Be nice Betty Blue," Jonas says hugging her.

"He has done this before," Bob asks shaking her hand as he looks at the team.

"Him and Ryan always do," Mary Anne says as Mack gives her a bug hug.

"You're not being nice," Mack says holding her.

"She's just being honest," Hector says looking at them.

"True that," Jonas says looking at the duo.

"You guys said you needed keys," Mary Anne says holding the set.

"That's why I leave this set with her," Mack says taking them.

"The Alpha apartment key is also there. Roger or Randy are working the security desk," Mary Anne says looking at them.

"They are still on duty," Hector asks.

"They made a promise to Ron and my dad," Mary Anne says. "Once a promise is made."

"It is kept," Mack and Jonas say.

A car pulls up along side the sidewalk.

"I'm off, have classes and final preparations, see you all next month," Mary Anne says.

"That you will," Jonas says as they pull her into a quick group hug.

"Be goo kid," Mack says kissing her forehead as she is released from the hug.

"I will if you will," Mary Anne says as she gets into the car and Sam drives off.

"He does not end up like Scott," Mack says.

"Now you are for it," Bob asks confused.

"If he is with us, we can keep an eye on him. We will know where, what, where, who and how and that means we will have control," Jonas says.


End file.
